If Foxy was in WW2
by Fanficmaker1423
Summary: Foxy has gone back in time in the time of WW2 and he is in a human form he thinks its all over but he will face dangers along the way and throughout his journey and he will experince the bloodies days of earths and in the end he faces a surprising twist
1. Chapter 1

The Fox of Russia

Chapter 1

Sept. 17 1942

Foxy wakes up to the carnage happening around him since he is in WW2.

Foxy:What The?

Foxy pretends to be dead so the nazis wont kill him.

Foxy: i have to get out of here.

Russian Soldier:Shh do as i say and we can avenge this massacre.

Foxy follows the Russian soldier by crawling

Russian Soldier:My injured hand hand means i can no longer aim you will do it for me

Russian soldier:Take my rifle and and watch the road

Foxy takes the rifle

Foxy:Ok

Foxy looks through the scope and watches the destruction in the road

Russian Soldier:There goes General Heinrich Amsel he is responsible for the cold blooded murder of men,women,and children not just here but throughout the mother land for 3 days I've hunted him for 3 days luck alone saved his wretched life

Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal, fire at the wrong moment and your chance is forever lost. Patience, if we reveal our position to Amsel's men this fountain will be our grave. Now load your rifle and hold your fire

Foxy loads the rifle

Russian Soldier:Wait until the bombers are directly overhead the sound will drown out your shots

Foxy aims at the german soldiers a few seconds later the bombers come

Russian Soldier:READY NOW!

Foxy shoots german soldier

Russian Soldier:AGAIN!

Foxy kills all the soldiers before the bombers leaves the air above them

then a dog comes to try to kill them

Russian Soldier:WATCH OUT THE DOG!

Foxy stabs the dog

Russian Soldier:Good hunting

The Russian Soldier runs to an armored car and hides behind it as Foxy follows

Foxy:We have to go to that building *points at burning building* we can to use it to flank General Amsel's route

Russian Soldier:Good idea

Both run to the slightly burned bar

Russian Soldier:This place used to echo the sounds of conversation full of joy

The Russian Soldier goes to the back room

Russian Soldier:No longer, things will change my friend, things will change

The Russian Soldier opens a door to exit

Both veterans go behind a another armored car

Russian Soldier:This way

Before the Russian Soldiers waves to go around the building a sniper nearly hits the Russian Soldier

Russian Soldier:SNIPER!

The Russian Soldier jumps through the window so does Foxy

Russian Soldier:Svoloch almost got me lets go upstairs

Both go upstairs

Russian Soldier:THERE THE BUILDING WITH THE BANNER!

Now it is the game cat and mouse

Foxy finds the sniper and shoots him

But the sniper doesn't die

Russian Soldier:YOU ONLY WOUNDED HIM

Foxy shoots again but the sniper still doesn't die

Russian Soldier:NOW YOU JUST GRAZED HIM

Foxy shoots the sniper in the distance again then the sniper is finally fallen

Russian Soldier:The Germans have definitely have heard those shoots we need to hurry

Both go down stairs but the other way then both see the german patrol roaming the streets out the dusty window

Russian Soldier:Shhhh German patrol let then pass

A German soldier sees foxy then a German Shepard barks at Foxy

Russian Soldier:They have spotted us!

As soon they were both going to run the what used to be a window was just a piece of melted glass and flames burst through the window

Russian Soldier:HIT THE DECK!

They are trying to burn us out!

Both dive to the wooden floor and they crawled until they reached a safe spot

Russian Soldier:This way before we are burned alive!

They both go upstairs again then all of a sudden a piece if wood falls on Foxy then he tries to take it off of him

Foxy:Owww!

The Russian Soldier takes the gargantuan piece of wood off of him

Russian:Here i need you alive!

Both run to a edge and jump out of the burning two story building then they both lay pretending to be dead for now


	2. Chapter 2

The Close Call

Chapter 2

After the fall that seemed like forever they were in a position where they were first once again Foxy was playing dead but the Russian Soldier was trying to get up but was soon kicked in the face pretending to be knocked out but not long after the German Soldiers were shot and killed then some Russian Soldiers come

Russian Soldier 2:Foxy we thought you among the dead in the square

Russian Soldier that was with Foxy:He was but not one of them

Russian Soldier 3:We need to get moving

Foxy:Wait for sound if dying Germans

Both go up a rusted ladder to a Abandoned building

Russian Soldier:See the flamethrower shooting the gas tank will incinerate anybody nearby

Foxy shoots the gas tank then the area around bursts into flames the army of Russian Soldiers infiltrate the area

Foxy and the Russian Soldier make their way through to General Amsel

Foxy:I see him

They go to a balcony

Russian Soldier:There is nothing we can do for our comrades, you know what to do

Foxy aims at General Amsel then he shoots. Everything in slow motion

Russian Soldier:HA You are a real hun-

Before he could finish the sentence tanks fire at the building

Foxy:*thinks* thats strange this is so much like Call of Duty World at War everything matches up somethings not right here... ehh must be stress

They both run until they reach an edge and then they jump from the building into the river everything turned silent and black for now

April 18th 1945

Foxy wakes up to another stuck situation surrounded by Germans he tries to get a rifle from a dead soldier but not long after he is kicked in the head then a German Soldier punches Foxy

German Soldier:No you Russian fuck you should've preferred to stay dead

Foxy:Fuck you worthless animal

Just then a tank shell hits the hut and then gunmen come in and execute the Germans but the person that appears in the dust is the same person who was with him during the hell he woke up to

Russian Soldier:Haha once again you cheat death

The Russian Soldier gives a hand to Foxy so he can stand up then foxy grabs a rifle

Foxy:*thinks* this is so much alike to Call of Duty World at War

Both run out to the wheat fields and the Foxy throws a molotov cocktail at the wheat field

Foxy:ITS THEIR LAND THEIR PEOPLE THEIR BLOOD

Foxy kills some Germans and makes his way through the land but Foxy didn't know the danger that lied ahead of him which will strike him not long from now


End file.
